Pekoponian Experiment
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Kululu tries out his new invention on a Pekoponian girl. Keroro then decides that this new frog might actually help them succeed in taking over Pekopon in their invasion. But let's just say that you can't judge a book by it's cover.
1. Prologue

**Pekoponian Experiment**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

It was a quiet day in Japan, A lone girl walked the streets to a peaceful neighborhood talking to herself.

"Why did my friends have to run away from me again? Really? Now I'm lost in this neighborhood somewhere in Japan and I don't have anyway of contacting them since my phone is dead!"

**Then why did you bring your phone?**

"Huh?!" the girl turned around with a shocked look and turned around before relaxing. "Oh, so they have those awesome narrators here too? Guess this story just got interesting."

**I repeat, why did you bring your phone?**

"You never know," she turned back around. "when a dead phone is going to come in handy."

At this, she adjusted her blue backpack and sighed deeply.

From the shadows, a yellow Keronian giggled as he adjusted his newly invented laser in his hand and aimed at the girl. She kept on walking.

Suddenly, the Keronian then fired the laser and the girl was sucked into a beam of light and another Keronian appeared and dropped to the ground.

**Wow, we barely even know what the girl looks like let alone her name and you come and zap her.**

"Ku ku ku," it laughed, "I was always this unlikable, so get used to it."

**Fine, shutting up now.**

The yellow Keronian giggled again before making the laser transport back to his lab. He then went over and carried the other Keronian bridal-style back to a pink two story house that belonged to a family known as the Hinatas.

* * *

**Yay! New story!**

**Anyway, since this is my first Sgt. Frog Fan Fiction, I want lots of people to review and to tell me how the story is going so far, and probably to give me suggestions.**

**Zai jian~**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Kululu!" said a hyper Keroro. "Who's this new Keronian?"

"Ku ku, this is the test subject for the new ray gun that I made. Remember? I showed it to you this morning? The gun that can turn Pekoponians into Keronians." Kululu replied as he typed away on his computer.

The new Keronian was sprawled on an extra bed and sleeping, Keroro was on the right side of the bed as Tamama was on the opposite side.

"I wonder what kind of snacks she likes?" said Tamama excitedly.

**Really? Snacks is all you can think about when you all still don't even know what the girl looked like before the ray gun?**

"Sheesh," Kululu complained as he grabbed his camera. "I took a picture of her before I tried the ray gun."

He handed it to his teammates and Keroro took it. The green gasped at what he saw.

"Sh- she's pretty!" he exclaimed and Tamama looked over his shoulder and also gasped.

The girl had red-brown-blonde hair, brown eyes, a scar under her right eye, and a slightly round face. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and she also wore a red and white stripped hoodie, blue jeans, blue vans, and a cartoon shirt. There was a pink and eagle feather in her bangs that were pushed to the right of her skull and a brown band that wound three times around her right wrist.

**Wow, they weren't joking.**

Kululu looked at the screen, "Hey!"

**Sorry, shutting up again.**

The Keronian stirred in the extra bed, the three frogs turned to look at her as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the three.

The Keronian had a purple body with blue limbs and a red cap with cat ears, her enigma was a purple crescent moon and star.

"Gah!" she started to sweat, "What are you? Who are you?"

Keroro approached her with his arms up in a calming gesture, "Now calm down, we don't want to-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" she looked down at her new body.

**Wow Mr. Idiot, you really did a number on her?**

Her commotion brought Giroro, Anglo Moi, Natsumi, and Fuyuki downstairs to check on the situation.

"What is it this time, you stupid…frog?" she stopped when she checked-out the spazzing Keronian female.

Koyuki and Dororo then dropped from the ceiling. "What's wrong? Natsumi?" asked Koyuki. She also looked at the new Keronian.

"Aww!" the girl ninja bent down at her with her eyes sparkling. "How cute!"

The female Keronian then stopped spazzing and looked up at Koyuki, "Uh…hello?"

Koyuki then grasped her quickly and brought her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Aww! Cute! Cute! Cute!"

The new Keronian gasped for breath as Koyuki brought her out at arms length and sniffed her, "You smell nice, and friendly, and shy, and something else."

She put her down and gazed at her with eyes sparkling brighter than ever.

Kululu then brought everyone to attention, "Ah! I suppose now would be the time to tell everyone what has happened. You see, I made a gun-laser-thing this morning that could turn Pekoponians into Keronians. I showed it to the Sergeant this morning and he told me to find a test subject, who is-I mean was-this Pekoponian girl.

"Here's the picture. Ku ku." he passed the picture to Natsumi and everyone who hadn't seen it yet crowded around her.

"Wow," Fuyuki breathed in awe. "Just think of the possibilities humankind can have! Turning into another life form!"

The new Keronian then turned to Kululu with an aura of fury before marching up to him and yanking at his chest.

"This better not be permanent or else I'm going to (we'll leave this threat up to your imagination)!"

Kululu's glasses shattered, "Don't worry, I also made a reverse gun this morning to go along with the original one."

She stopped yanking him and huffed, "Then turn me back, genius!"

"Thanks for the compliment," he repaired his glasses and looked back up at her. "Ku ku, but sorry to say this, but it's only been the first hour, we still need one hundred and seven more."

"So you're suggesting a week?" asked Giroro.

An iron pan landed on the new Keronian.

"A…a week?"

"Yeah, ku ku!" he giggled happily as he then went back to his computer.

"But what about my friends? Family? My stay here in Japan for the month with my friends? What about that?" she mumbled as a traumatized glow formed around her.

"Aye! Don't worry about that!" the yellow Keronian waved her off as Tamama dragged her back to the crowd. "We've told your friends that you were invited to stay as a guest in a certain housing settlement for the week!"

The glow vanished around her as she blinked and looked at the suspecting faces.

"So," Keroro started, "what was your name? Before the whole laser incident?"

She looked at them, "I- my name is Madeleine."

He shook her hand, "Nice to meet you! Madeleine!"

The green Keronian then thought of dark thoughts, "Now that we have a test subject, she can do all my chores while I make gundams and watch Captain Keroro all day long!"

**So that was your plan this whole time?**

Apparently, Natsumi heard the evil Keronian's thoughts, "Excuse me?! But I don't think so! You're going upstairs to clean the bathroom!" She then grabbed him by his head and threw him back upstairs as tears formed in his eyes.

Madeleine paled a little, "So, where do I sleep?"

Natsumi came back into the room and smiled, "You can sleep in my room, we'll get you a fold-out bed and you can sleep in that."

"Okay." she followed Natsumi out of the room.

"Ku ku ku," Kululu laughed to himself quietly. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

**Enjoy and review~**


End file.
